With the advent of a business field involving new technology such as the Internet of things (IoT) or FinTech, the market environment has been rapidly changing in recent years. IT business operators under such circumstances tend to speed up the process of system development and release and increase the frequency of update and the like of a target system by employing an approach such as DevOps where necessary.
As a conventional technology for maintaining availability of such a frequently updated system by handling a problem appropriately when it occurs, there has been proposed, for example, a system such as one that stabilizes operation of a system by: managing and updating information on modules linked to each application and setting an automatic module switch condition for each application; and upon occurrence of a problem or automatic switching, determining whether to switch modules according to the condition, determining the version to which the module is to be switched based on the module information, and switching the version of the module linked to the application to solve the problem of the application without affecting other applications (see PTL 1).